


the monotony of blood

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Braeden rescues the trio from the vault, the four get the hell out of Beacon Hills- and for the first time Braeden gets a partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the monotony of blood

“Don’t you get tired of it all? It’s always kill this target, blackmail that person, maybe steal some info,” Erica complains, frowning at this week’s body.

Braeden smirks up at her, “Aw, is princess getting bored?”

Erica rolls her eyes and kneels on the other side. “Whatever.”

“Lets go with cougar stripes, stomach and neck.”

“Mkay,” Erica says, bringing her claws out and tapping them along her thigh. She waits until Braeden moves out of the splatter zone before turning the corpse into yet another tragic run-in with nature’s finest. 

“Chin up- we’re seeing Boyd and Cora for the holidays.”


End file.
